Después de la despedida
by verenilla2.0
Summary: A veces la vida puede dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Era cuestión de valentía poder salir adelante, pero quizás faltaba algo en la vida de Ash para que este pudiera hacerlo./Entren y lean, les gustará, garantizado :)...dejen reviews! :)


Después de la despedida

Ese día fue el peor día de su vida. Se había despedido de su querida amiga Misty . No iba a mentir, si alguien le preguntaba si había llorado por su causa el diría la verdad, que si lo había hecho. Tanta pena le causaba, que no podía negarle a las lágrimas su tristeza . Lo había acompañado en incontables aventuras y había viajado con ella por mucho tiempo . Se había acostumbrado a su presencia y de un día para otro no tenerla con él, era inefable.

Sus sentimientos de cariño hacia ella seguian presentes.Y eso era lo que pensaba mientras caminaba sin rumbo por un bosque.

"Ay, Misty como te extraño" suspiró melancólico.

Sin ella, él sentía que llovía por dentro. El día estaba nublado como el clima de su corazón. No sabía que iba a hacer ahora . Tenía claro su meta, pero no en el tema del corazón. Sentía aflicción y angustia. Se llegó incluso a marear . No importaba nada, era él y ella separados por las hermanas de la pelirroja . Su corazón se inundaba cuando la pensaba, en esos momentos su corazón necesitaba un salvavidas.

Habían pasado días y se encontró con nuevos amigos a excepción de Brock. Pero ya nada era lo mismo, no señor, le agradaba May , pero no era ella, no era Misty ... se sentía devastado y para colmo no era capaz de hablarlo con nadie . Brock intentaba sacarle las palabras que tenía atoradas, pero nada daba resultado. Estaba entrando en una severa y profunda depresión a causa de su amiga . Por las noches no podía podía evitar pensar en ella y en todos los recuerdos que habían recreado. Su esperanza estaba perdida, tenía la ligera idea de que quizás en algún día volvería a viajar con él, pero al ser líder del gimnasio tenía otros asunto...rayos , así no podía salir adelante, estaba sumido en un mar de sensaciones negativas.

Ya era de noche, y se movía en el saco de dormir . Tenía una pesadilla, esta era que Misty se había ido de su lado . Entonces se levantó, se acercó al saco de su nueva amiga y suspiró un ligero "Misty", luego se decepcionó al notar que no era ella . Todo iba mal, todo estaba mal. Aún podía recordar sus ojitos brillosos mientras se decían un último adiós, tenía el presentimiento de que ella también había llorado por su partida. El oxigeno le hacía falta,el pulso le tiritaba, sentía que se desmayaba . Al parecer, morir era mejor que recordar . Brock se despertó, sospechando la real causa del malestar de Ash no dudó en asesorarle.

—Ash, si extrañas a Misty llámala cuando lleguemos al centro pokemon.

—Como…como lo supiste.

—Se podía ver a leguas de distancia.

—No sabes como la extraño, por un momento sentí que me iba a desmayar . Los recuerdos me atacan por la noche, cada día que pasa la extraño más.

—Me imagino,eran muy cercanos—entendió el líder de gimnasio—A pesar de que en un principio se llevaban mal.

La extrañaba y mucho, no pudo evitar mirar al suelo llevar sus manos a su cara. Estaba triste y lloraba, estaba allí sin ella…sin embargo, en su mente tenía la viva imagen de la pelirroja.

—Ya Ash, no llores…todo estará bien

—Chaaa—secundó un desanimado pikachu.

Los chicos siguieron hablando de eso,Brock lo intentaba sacar adelante diciendo frases tales como: "Tranquilo, ella igual te debe extrañar","enfócate en ganar medallas", nada funcionaba hasta que Brock le dijo que había un centro pokémon muy cerca de allí y que llegarían al otro día . Fue en ese momento una vaga luz le iluminó la vida, él quería verla de nuevo.

Al otro día, caminaban para llegar al centro pokemon y Ash no dudó en acercarse a las cabinas de teléfonos para llamarla. Parecía algo desesperado, porque corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, pero que podía hacer, actuaba por puro instinto . Marcó su número, espero, esperó , esperó y contestó.

—Hola….Misty yo…

No sabía que decir, al fin la veía de nuevo y tenía tantas ganas de verla que al tenerla casi al frente de él que no sabía como continuar.

—Ash, ¡hola!...que bueno que llamas ya te echaba de menos—respondió Misty sonrojándose feliz, no sabía que Ash la llamaría tan pronto . Su despedida había sido un golpe bajo que en ambos había causado un antes y un después en su vida.

—Y yo a ti, quería verte de nuevo

Dijo con sinceridad el joven, eso era lo que tenía que admitir…que la echaba de menos con cada minuto que pasaba.Y para él un minuto como el que estaba viviendo eran mágicos e invaluables.

—Yo también…—respondió ilusionada la joven.

—La química se siente en el aire—interrumpió un Brock con intención de molestarlos.

—¡Cállate! —gritaron ambos chicos muy ruborizados.

May no sabía el porque de la huida de Ash, así que sólo siguió avanzando hasta ver una curiosa escena.

—Ash, tu novia es muy linda—expresó May inocente.

Éste quedó petrificado, como roca . Había quedado estupefacto , tuvo que responder Brock por ambos diciendo:

—No son novios, aún…jajaja —bromeó el mayor.

—Somos mejores amigos—decidió interrumpir Misty sonrojada por lo dicho anteriormente—Misty, mucho gusto

—May, igualmente

—Mi nombre es Max

—Hola Max

Se presentaron los chicos, pero en el fondo del corazón de Misty había un hueco. Con una nueva chica, quizás Ash se enamoraría de ella . No podía permitirlo, pero nada podía hacer …debía hacer algo, tenía la idea perfecta.

—¿podrían dejarme a solas con Brock, porfa? —preguntó una astuta Misty.

—Pero Misty, te llamé para hablar contigo—reclamó el joven celoso.

—Ay Ash, tranquilo después seguimos hablando—le sonrió recorfortándolo guiñándole un ojo.

—Argh, esta bien—Mientras tanto, se había alejado seguido por May y Max hacia la enfermera Joy para que le revisaran sus pokemons.

—Misty, Ash esta celoso.¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Lo sé, sus celos son adorables—declaró feliz — por eso hice eso, quería saber como reaccionaba. Me tienes que mantener al día, si él llega a sentir algo por May, yo moriré porque nunca podré olvidarlo y lo sabes —prosiguió una Misty muy pensativa diciendo toda la verdad, no podía perderlo. Ahora todo le jugaba en contra, pero en su corazón albergaba la posibilidad de que ella hubiese entrado en el corazón del entrenador.

—Misty, tú y tus sentimientos por Ash.

—No lo digas en voz alta, Ash puede oirte — le advirtió Misty alarmada.

—Perdón, perdon…mira Misty yo no creo que se enamore de nadie,él estará pendiente de ganar medallas, medallas y más medallas. Además, no sabes como le afectó su despedida, ayer estaba con inicio de depresión y todo, incluso llegó a llorar. Mi conclusión es que aunque él no lo sepa tú le gustas.

—Oh, que tierno, yo igual lloré.Me la pasé comiendo helado y viendo comedias románticas. Ójala que sea así.

—¿Terminaron? —preguntó un descontento Ash.

Misty dio un brinco, si hubiera llegado unos minutos antes…

—Sí, Ash tengo que contarte que ahora soy oficialmente la líder del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, la enfermera Joy aprobó la inspección—afirmó la pelirroja sintiendose contenta por su logro.

—Felicitaciones, Misty—dijo Ash sintiéndose feliz por ella .

—Ash, espero que ganes muchas batallas

—Mis logros te lo dedicaré a ti, Misty

—Oh, que tierno…no conocía ese lado tuyo Ash…lo tenías bien escondido

—jajaja sí…

De repente, el suspenso se apoderó del ambiente, ya que un teléfono del gimnasio Celeste sonó interrumpiendo la amena charla.

—Ya…ya…debo irme…

—No…

—Ash, no hagas esto más difícil — confesó Misty con los ojos llorosos. Otra despedida.

—Misty te llamaré seguido, ya verás…

—Esta bien y recuerda "no puedes sacarte de la cabeza lo que no sale del corazón",adiós.

—yo…yo…Adiós

Así ambos chicos se despidieron(Brock, May y Max se habían alejado para darle privacidad.) y Misty dejó a un Ash bastante confuso . Los chicos al notar que la videollamada se había cortado se acercaron al entrenador.

—¿Qué te dijo Misty? —preguntó el criador.

—Que es oficialmente la líder de gimnasio.

—¿Nada más? —preguntó Brock, sospechando de que había algo más allí que ella le había dicho, pero él no lo decía.

—Nada más.

Entonces May y Max se iban adelantando en el camino peleando como siempre y de vez en cuando hablando de cosas triviales.

—Ya Ash, suéltalo, ¿que más te dijo?…

—Me dijo que no podía sacar de la cabeza lo que no salía del corazón, no sé a que se referirá exactamente…—manifestó un pensativo Ash.

—Sencillo, aunque no lo quieras Misty siempre estara en tu corazón y no podrás sacártela de la cabeza nunca . Estoy seguro que a eso se refería

—Vaya, si lo dices así tiene sentido.

—Y ¿tú que opinas?

—Opino que ella es una persona muy importante en mi vida, y nunca, nunca, nunca la olvidaré, jamás.

—Me parece

—supongo que estas más animado

—Si ahora ganaré muchas medallas—declaró animado el muchacho de pueblo Paleta.

—Oye Ash, no le habrás dicho a Misty que tus logros se lo dedicabas a ella ¿verdad? — aseguró el criador.

Ash, con una gota en la sien al estilo anime respondió:

—Eh, no lo sé, talvez…jajaja

—Pero que cursi, Ash…—se burló Brock.

—Bueno, que puedo decir, la aprecio mucho

—Y ¿porque no se lo dijiste?

—hey, como sabes que no se lo dije ¿eh?

—Bue..bueno yo…

—Chicos van a seguir atrás ¿o qué? —cuestionó un curioso Max.

Los muchachos se reunieron con sus amigos y siguieron la travesías en busca de nuevas aventuras. Él disfrutaba viajar, pero ahora se encontraba con los ánimos repuestos y esto era, porque había hablado con ella, con Misty, entonces ya no había razón para estar triste…esta despedida fue como anillo al dedo ya que se sentía listo para viajar por la liga Hoenn.

Fin


End file.
